Pop
by under.that.sun
Summary: The strongest rulers are those who rule with their mates by their side. But finding a mate is hard, but once you found your mate it is worth it all, having a mate makes you change for a better. Law and Luffy became mates, how it will turn out for the two powerful princes? Yaoi, AU, LawLu.
1. Pop

**A.N. Well it's still Valentine's day here (well it was when I started writing… :D), so I decided that maybe I should add something more… I was planning to make this as a separate story, but oh well, it doesn't really matter… ^-^**

_Pop _

I looked at the crowd of people at the other side of the window and snorted. Humans. I took a small sip of my double express; at least I have some good coffee, it seems they're capable of _something_… I stood up and snorted at the dozed dazzled looks that fallowed me.

Well I perfectly understood the reason why, with my family tattoos covering my body – mostly arms – I was a really noticeable person. And the fact that I inherited the best genes from my ancestors was a really big factor at this point. Being tall and lean only added more gazes and the fact that I had a cold personality for some reason always charmed the female population. Pathetic.

I threw the empty cup out and walked out of the shop. This forced 'socialization' has at least one good side – I got to try all kinds of coffees. I really doubt that 'Going out into the human world will increase your chances in finding a true mate' crap. It was in a matter of fact - absolute crap. Mating with humans was rare. And pathetic.

Even the lowest class of our world lived for two hundred years while humans went on for best one hundred. So mating with human would be awful, I would become emotionless bastard after that person's death and I really would like to avoid that knowing my situation.

Besides if they - my parents - think I will mate with someone from our word why send me here? We try to steer away from this place - Human world - it's too different from ours. For anyone from our kind it's hard to blend in this world unless you have the right knowledge. Do my parents think that if I meet my mate in this world that person will be more educated - meaning higher in ranks?

I shook my head at that though; whatever my parents are trying to achieve is definitely cunning. I felt my body collide with someone else's and stumbled back while that person fell on the ground.

My eyes fell on the person on the ground. It was a petit framed teenager with big brown eyes and raven black locks, he had a small scar under his left eye and an air of an easy going person.

_Pop_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, shiiiiiiiit…" I extended my arm at the boy who started frowning when I started cursing. "Of course… of course my mate had to be a human… shit, shit, shit…"

"Excuse me mister, but I'm no human." My head snapped at the teenager; not a human? At least a little more time… "And no matter how much I like you holding my hand you should really introduce yourself. My mate should be polite… or that's what gramps made me learn to say in a situation like this…"

I blinked confused and then slightly bowed; I have to be polite, he's my future spouse and it seems he even has proper manners learnt… "Trafalgar Law, prince of Dessrosa kingdom by royal immortal blood, Lord Heart by title due adoption. A member of Shichibukai alliance"

A huge grin appeared on the smaller male's lips as he also slightly bowed. "Monkey D Luffy, second prince of Goa kingdom by title due adoption, first prince of East Blue Empire by royal immortal blood. The sworn enemy of Marineford alliance."

A small smirk appeared on my lips; it seems my mate is better than I could have ever hopped. It was a common knowledge that the first prince of East Blue Empire declared war to the countries of Marineford when he punched one of their royalties for misbehaving with innocent people. I extended my arm asking for permission to take it; who knew that those 'proper behaving with equals or people higher than you' lessons will come in handy so soon? "Well then, I want to declare that Shichibukai alliance is siding with East Blue Empire and my intentions to court you."

Luffy-ya was grinning from ear to ear as he took my hand. "Is that your fist courtship gift?"

My smirk widened. "Whatever you accept the courtship or not we will ally ourselves with your country. And if you do not accept my courtship I will persuade you till you do."

"Shishishi…" The air of seriousness and politicks suddenly dropped as he laughed. "Don't worry I accept your courtship, and not only because you're 'agreeable candidate' as my advisor – Nami – always says. But because I like you, you seems like a nice guy." He turned his head at me and beamed. "So Traffy, were do you wanna go on our first date?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Traffy? Oh never mind, well today it seems like some kind of celebration in Human world, do you want to check it out?"

I completely ignored little annoying voice in my head saying that five minutes ago I was completely ignorant of red hearts hanging around and only focused how Luffy-ya's eyes lit up at my suggestion. It seems finding your mate really changes you… I hummed to myself as I steered Luffy-ya back towards the coffee shop I left not too long ago; _damn he looks so cute_… a cat-like grin threatened to appear on my face as another though followed after cute; _and dangerous_…

**A.N. I'm feeling kind of sleepy and the end seems kind of weird to me, even in the starte I'm in… I will probably change it or even write more in the morning… see ya… *-*(zzz)**

**Edited on 15.02.2014, fixed mistakes, didn't change anything, will add at least one more chapter... ;}**


	2. Sakazuki

**A.N. So South Boy and I started this story – Breaking law, it's LawLu, and is written in our joint account – Southern Sun, check it out! It's also kind of supernatural! ;}**

**This is part of Pop.**

_Well, well, well…_

Nervous, pink haired boy runs into the emperor's office and bows lowly. "Your imperial majesty, King Sakazuki is seeking audience."

The bulky, grey haired emperor took out the cigar out of his mouth and doused it into pure gold ashtray. "Fine" he grumbled and put down his pen. "I will meet him in five minutes in the throne room, make sure the council is present."

The pink haired boy with colorful bandana on his forehead and blue glasses in his hair bowed again. "Already being done, Sir."

Garp humbled something and his personal butler left the room, even with being at such a young age Coby knew what to do to so the emperor would be satisfied. Garp was proud that he managed to make the boy in such a compatible butler and seeing as he was a pure blood elf made sure that he will stick around longer than those pathetic vampires the council always try to put on his neck.

Emperor Garp stood up, it was time to see what that brat wanted from him and his country.

When Garp slowly strode into his throne room with council already present at both sides of the isle where in the middle stood the broad shouldered King of Magma country. He could see that Sakazuki was furious, but he was always pissed for one reason or another, so the older male simply waited till the younger one will start talking.

"Garp."

"Aikanu."

Sakazuki narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that! I'm no longer that pitiable Aikanu! I'm a king now!"

Loud laughter came from Garp's throat. "Oh, really? You were born as Aikanu, illegitimate child of the former king, admiral of the royal army who took control of his own country by military force. You will always be that for me."

Waves of furry started emitting form the Magma King. "I came here with proposal Garp, if you would be so good and actually listen to what I will say I would be very pleased."

The oldest Monkey raised his eyebrow at the almost visible venom dripping from Sakazuki's mouth and leaned on his hand with a bored expression on his face. "I'm listening."

"As you know, because of your grandson's foolish actions, Marineford alliance and East Blue Empire is on the brink of war. I came here with a way we could avoid this war, you were my father's closest friend and he wouldn't wish for me to destroy your country. So if you marry of your grandson with me I would be able to stop the upcoming war."

Silence fell on the throne room. The ideas was such absurd no one in the council could think of to say anything that wouldn't offend the arrogant king. Then Garp started laughing. Sakazuki's body started emitting killing intent, he didn't come here to be laughed at, either Garp gives him his grandson or Sakazuki will make sure that when he's done this country will be nothing than ashes.

After a minute or two the Emperor managed to stop laughing. "Are you an idiot Sakazuki? Why should I marry my grandson to someone like you? First off all, you probably would kill him as soon as he would deliver you a child. Second Luffy hates you with all his heart and would probably kill you and then me for agreeing to this. And third, why should I let my grandson be unhappy? I will not let your country's curse affect his life.

The reason your ancestors received the curse of never having mates was the same arrogance you possess Aikanu. Luffy will marry his mate, or any other person he will choose as a spouse. I will not force him into any kind of marriage, the strongest ruler is that who rules with his mate by his side. Everyone knows that, so Aikanu, my answer will be no, you will not get Luffy, I will better go at war with Marineford alliance."

Sakazuki looked ready to burst from anger. "You will pay for this decision Garp-…"

Just as he wanted to say something more Coby ran up to the Emperor's throne and whispered something in his ear. Garp nodded as he started laughing. "Well this definitely solves all problems…" Piercing blue eyes fell on Sakazuki. "I think you might want to rethink declaring war to us Aikanu."

With those words the big double doors of the throne hall opened and the first prince of East Blue Empire by royal immortal blood and the second Prince of Goa kingdom by title due adoption strolled in with a tall lean brunet by his side. The council recognized the male next to their prince and all of them bowed lowly to the two princes.

Sakazuki didn't know who the mysterious male was, but just looking at him made him feel irritated. The two brunets walked to the main throne where Garp was sitting, and sat into two smaller ones that were brought in just a minute ago.

The bulky, hot tempered king's eye's narrowed as he took notice that Luffy's and his companion's thrones were the same height. It indicated that the two of them were of the same rank, he didn't like that one bit.

Garp looked over his grandson with huge grin spreading on his lips. "Introduce your companion to our dear King Sakazuki Luffy."

Luffy looked at his grandfather and a spark of amusement flared there. He turned at Law and when he saw him nod the youngest Monkey stood up. "King Sakazuki, let me introduce my mate –" Sakzuki's blood boiled, his plan was starting to fall apart, his informant didn't have any information on Luffy having a mate. "Trafalgar Law, Prince of Dessrosa kingdom by royal immortal blood, Lord Heart by title due adoption."

Sakzuki was ready to pull his hair out, everything was getting out of hand, one and only prince of Dessrosa was Luffy's mate. The Magma king noticed the tattoos on Trfalgar's hands, he should have understood who he is immediately. His resemblance to his parents was way too great to ignore – tall built from his father Doflamingo, dark hair from Crocodile. And that cold air he got from both of his parents.

The said prince smirked as his mate sat back down to his throne. "I hear that Marineford alliance was declaring war to East Blue Empire." Sakazuki's eyes narrowed, was this brat declaring that his country is siding with East Blue? Dessrosa was a known neutral country, it rarely got into any conflicts, but it did the side the country was supporting always won.

Dessrosa was also a member of Shichibukai alliance, a very powerful alliance of Kings of other strong neutral countries… The tanned prince ignorant to the emotional storm inside the Magma King continued his speech. "And isn't this a coincidence? The moment Shichibukai alliance decides to side with East Blue a perfect opportunity to declare war shows up!"

Sakzuki felt his blood freeze, this brat couldn't do that to his plans… "You can't declare war for all alliance!"

Trafalgar tilted his head playfully. "But I can. You see – my father Crocodile resigned from this position and left it for me, so I'm a full-fledged member of alliance. And as the rules of our alliance state: 'Whenever a member of the alliance sides or declares war to another country the other members of alliance do too.' So as you can see – I can declare war with Marineford alliance."

Luffy grinned at the palling face of King Sakazuki. "Besides, this makes such a wonderful courtship gift, it only makes me wonder what will he gift me as he proposes? Maybe the victory of our war?"

Sakazuki threw hateful gazes at three immortal royals in front of him, turned around and stomped out of the throne hall. He has an alliance to inform with the new changes at their enemy side.

As the doors of the throne room closed behind the furious king, the two Monkeys started laughing. The Magma king was too full of himself. Even Law's smirk widened, he had heard about Sakazuki from his parents, he was cunning and thought of himself as a superior.

When Garp stopped laughing he looked over Trafalgar. "So Luffy, the brat of Doflamingo? Never thought you were a masochist type. God knows I had the 'pleasure' of staying in the same wing with them at night while they were going at 'it'. Never heard so many screams in my life… I'm almost sure it was the night they started your future spouse…"

Trafalgar grimaced. "They still go at 'it' like that…"

Meanwhile Luffy laughed. "We will see how it will turn out for us…"

Garp noticed a spark appear in Law's eyes as he looked at Luffy. Garp was happy that Luffy found his mate and the fact that the mate also is a royal immortal is the best mate he could have asked for his grandson. It's been a long time since someone in their family had a mate, the last ones were Garp's parents. Even now he remembers what love they shared, how could he forget? The dumped the responsibility of the empire on him when he was only seven hundred years old an absconded to human world. The older Monkey found it as a shame that he couldn't do the same for the lack of mate, maybe he would found that person in Human world…?

The Emperor was pulled out of his thoughts as he hear a loud yelp. The council was already gone and all that left was he, his grandson, his grandson's mate, Coby and the guards at every door. Law was sitting on the ground and Luffy was in his lap, Luffy was laughing at something Trafalgar whispered in his ear.

Garp felt warmth looking at how happy his grandson looked… maybe he should try his luck in human world? Even if his mate was a human, he wanted to see if that person would change him. He heard about that tattooed brat, he was even colder than his parents and had an attitude bigger than a mountain, now he was sitting on the ground with a happy spark in his eyes. A small smile appeared on Garp's face, he already approved of this boy, but he won't let him off so soon…

**A.N. So I blame my inspiration… as you can see I made this into a separate story… So yea, there will be more…^-^**


End file.
